1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquid spill containment and, more particularly, is concerned with a spill containment and flex hose protection device for use in connection with gasoline dispensers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protection of the environment is certainly one of the most pressing issues facing society today. The occurrence of the Alaskan oil spill and the presence of acid rain highlight the importance of taking precautionary measures to protect the air, water, and soil. One environmental hazard that has received increased attention lately has been spills and leaks related to the dispensing of gasoline. The number of service stations in the United States has been estimated in excess of one hundred twenty thousand. Since a service station will typically have multiple dispensing units, and, therefore, multiple underground storage tanks ("USTs"), the potential for gasoline spills and/or leaks associated with gasoline dispensing is significant.
Consequently, gasoline dispensing is becoming more and more regulated both at the state and federal levels. For example, the Environmental Protection Agency ("EPA") regulations contain regulations for many of the nation's UST systems, including regulations concerning corrosion protection for associated piping. See 40 CFR 281. The EPA regulations also require each State to have a regulatory program for USTs that is as strict as or stricter than the Federal regulations.
In the dispensing of gasoline, a gasoline dispenser is typically connected to a gasoline supply tank by a gasoline supply line, most often made of fiberglass pipe. At the point where the supply line is to connect to the gasoline dispenser, a flex hose is used as the connecting mechanism. The flex hose is usually about 24" long and made of flexible stainless steel. The flex hose connects to a shear valve capable of stopping the flow of gasoline from the gasoline supply tank to the gasoline dispenser.
As used herein, the following terms have the associated meanings: "gasoline storage tank" means a UST for storing gasoline; "gasoline dispenser" means any mechanism for pumping and dispensing gasoline from a gasoline storage tank; "gasoline supply line" means any means for supplying gasoline from a gasoline storage tank to a gasoline dispenser; and "flex hose" means flexible connector piece connecting a gasoline dispenser with a gasoline supply line.
Unprotected steel USTs are frequently damaged by corrosion. When this happens, the metal UST system and its underground surroundings act like a battery. Part of the UST can become negatively charged and another part positively charged. Moisture in the soil provides the connecting link that finally turns these UST "batteries" on. Then, the negatively charged part of the UST system--where the current exits from the tank or its piping--begins to deteriorate. As electric current passes through this part, the hard metal begins to oxidize, forming loosely adherent rust, holes form, and leaks begin.
Steel tanks and piping can be protected by coating them with a corrosion-resistant coating and by using "cathodic" protection. Cathodic protection reverses the electric current that causes corrosion, and can be effected in two ways:
(a) "Sacrificial anodes" can be attached to the UST. Sacrificial anodes are pieces of metal more electrically active than the steel UST. Because these anodes are more active, the electric current will exit from them rather than the UST. Thus, the UST acts as the "cathode" and is protected from corrosion while the attached "anode" is sacrificed.
(b) An "impressed current" protection system introduces an electric current into the ground through a series of anodes that are not attached to the UST. Because the electric current flowing from these anodes to the tank system is greater than the corrosive current attempting to flow from it, the UST is protected from corrosion.
In addition, steel USTs can also be protected from corrosion if they are bonded to a thick layer of noncorrodible material, such as fiberglass-reinforced plastic. Cathodic protection is not needed with this "encapsulation" method of corrosion protection. Also, the corrosion problem can be totally avoided by using tanks and piping made completely of noncorrodible material, such as fiberglass.
EPA regulations (See 40 C.F.R. 280.31) require that all owners and operators of steel UST systems with corrosion protection must comply with the following requirements to ensure that releases due to corrosion are prevented for as long as the UST system is used to store regulated substances:
(a) All corrosion protection systems must be operated and maintained to continuously provide corrosion protection to the metal components of that portion of the tank and piping that routinely contain regulated substances and are in contact with the ground.
(b) All UST systems equipped with cathodic protection systems must be inspected for proper operation by a qualified cathodic protection tester in accordance with the following requirements:
(1) Frequency. All cathodic protection systems must be tested within six months of installation and at least every three years thereafter or according to another reasonable time frame established by the implementing agency; and PA1 (2) Inspection Criteria. The criteria that are used to determine that cathodic protection is adequate as required by this section must be in accordance with a code of practice developed by a nationally recognized association.
(c) UST systems with impressed current cathodic protection systems must also be inspected every 60 days to ensure the equipment is running properly.
(d) For UST systems using cathodic protection, records of the operation of the cathodic protection must be maintained to demonstrate compliance with the performance standards.
The present invention is installed under the liquid fuel dispenser and the flex hose is positioned within the container. Thus, the flex hose is protected from the environment. Anode bags, heretofore used to detect deterioration of the flex hose, become unnecessary. Anode bags are expensive and cumbersome to check. In addition, the device will protect the soil from gasoline spills occurring while working on the dispenser. The device is light and easy to install, weighing only 30 lbs. or less. It is made of 3/16" fiberglass, has a 1" lip around the top, and is reinforced to enable backfilling.
The applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents concerning spill containment devices in general.
__________________________________________________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date Title __________________________________________________________________________ 1,188,446 Haines 6/27/1916 GASOLINE-SUPPLY APPARATUS 4,098,438 Taylor 7/4/1978 GASOLINE SPILL PREVENTION SYSTEM AND APPARATUSES 4,204,564 Balfour 5/27/1980 GASOLINE SPILL PREVENTING APPARATUS 4,603,432 Marino 7/29/1986 SPILL CONTAINMENT BAG AND METHOD OF USING THE SAME 4,644,983 Bishop 2/24/1987 SPILL REDUCING SYSTEM 4,659,251 Petter et al. 4/21/1987 LIQUID SPILL CONTAINER AND METHOD OF MAKING AND INSTALLING SAME 4,696,330 Raudman et al. 9/29/1987 SPILL COLLECTOR ASSEMBLY FOR LIQUID STORAGE VESSELS 4,706,718 Milo 11/17/1987 CONTAINMENT MANHOLE HAVING SPILLAGE SEALING MEANS 4,762,440 Argandona 8/9/1988 SPILL CONTAINMENT DEVICE __________________________________________________________________________
Haines relates to appartus for supplying liquids of any kind or class for various purposes from a stationary or fixed reservoir or container and particularly to apparatus for supplying gasolene for use by motors. Haines discloses a pit b3 composed of concrete or other suitable material adapted to receive a supplemental tank or receiver c which may be lowered into the pit b3, or raised as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. Webster's Third New International Dictionary defines "pit" as "a hole, shaft, or cavity in the ground formed naturally (as by erosion) or artificially (as by digging)." "Cavity," "crater," "furrow," "hole," and "hollow" are all synonyms for the word "pit." The Haines' pit b3 is not equivalent to applicant's container 22. Applicant's container 22 is a light, easy to install, gasoline-impermeable device specifically used for shielding flex hoses against the environment and for containing gasoline spills, whereas Haines' pit b3 is used for receiving a supplemental tank or receiver c which may be lowered into the pit b3. Haines suggests a pit composition of concrete or "other suitable material." In general, concrete is porous and incapable of adequately containing gasoline spills. Additionally, concrete is susceptible to cracking and breakage, rendering it unsuitable for the purposes of the present invention. It is clear that the phrase " other suitable material" refers to material suitable for receiving a supplemental tank or receiver c which may be lowered in the pit b3. Although a variety of materials may be suitable for that purpose, applicant's container must be made of a gasoline-impermeable material in order to fulfill the objects of the invention. The Haines patent is inapplicable in that the present invention differs structurally from Haines, is not fully met by the teachings of Haines, and is therefore not anticipated by Haines. In addition, neither would Haines render the present invention obvious since it neither discloses nor suggests the use of a container for shielding flex hoses against the environment and for containing gasoline spills.
The Taylor, Marino, and Bishop patents relate generally to spill containment devices, but are not directly relevant to the invention. The remaining patents each disclose a spill containment device for use in connection with filling underground liquid storage containers.
Petter et al. teaches a liquid spill container and method of making and installing the container wherein the container has a side wall comprised of at least two separate portions which are detachably fastened together.
Balfour provides a means for retaining the gasoline filling the delivery hose by directing it to a dump tank which is automatically drained into the storage tank as gasoline is pumped therefrom in normal service station operation.
Raudman et al. discloses a receptacle for accumulating spilled liquids about the inlet pipe of a storage tank. The receptacle is slidably fitted within a stationary housing.
Milo teaches a containment manhole which includes a hollow body having a closed bottom and an open top. An opening is provided for the fill pipe, with an associated seal.
Finally, Argandona teaches a spill container having a bottom opening for receiving a storage tank fill tube, a top access opening through with the fill tube is accessible for filling the tank, and means for sealing the tube to the spill container wall, whereby the container contains any liquid spill during filling of the tank.
Each of the patents discussed above relates to spillage problems associated with filling a liquid storage tank, as opposed to problems associated with dispensing liquid from a storage tank. In addition, the cited references relate to complicated, multi-part devices requiring sophisticated manufacturing techniques. The present invention is uncomplicated and easy to manufacture.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art that accomplishes the objects of the present invention. Consequently, a need exists for a device which will result in containing spills, and protecting flex hoses, associated with service station gasoline dispensers.